RP of Risu: Kinaga
by Ryume Kazemizu
Summary: An RP Risu did by herself. She was mainly just introducing Kinaga --A Team 12 member--. Telling you about how Kinaga acts and what makes him angry...


**NOTICE: _I DID NOT WRITE THIS!!_ Risu Yamanaka did. (look in friend's list) She told me to put this up, so i have permission from her! So, the new Team 12 member is Kinaga Kensei. He's first introduced in a story here...**

Risu: -walks up to Kinaga's house and knocks on the door- Kinaga? Ya home? Hellooooo?  
Voice from behind Risu: Yeah?  
Risu: -yelps and spins around, her fist swinging around-  
Kinaga: -laughs, grabs Risu's shoulder to stop her from spinning and the with his other hand grabs Risu's fist- It's okay Risu. It's just me.  
Risu: -relaxes- You've really got to stop appearing out of nowhere like that.  
Kinaga: -shrugs- Watcha need?  
Risu: I was wondering if you wanted to go train with me for an hour or two and then go get some ramen.  
Kinaga: Sure. You gonna make me spar? Again?  
Risu: Yup. That's the whole point.  
Kinaga: -fakes a big sigh- Oh Risu, when will you learn? Training isn't just about fighting. But I guess your to young to learn.  
Risu: -eyes grow wide with fear and she looks behind Kinaga- Oh my God...  
Kinaga: -face instantly becomes serious- What? -turns around- Risu what do you...?  
Risu: -laughs maniacally, jumps up and whacks Kinaga on the head playfully- Who's young again? Or rather, young and smart?  
Kinaga: -laughs and jumps after Risu- Your going to have to think of something else now. I'm not going to fall for that one again.  
Risu: -sighs- I know...

-Reaches the training field-

Risu: You ready Kinaga?  
Kinaga: Are you sure ya wanna start now?  
Risu: -.- Yes, now get ready.  
Kinaga: -yanks slingshots from his sash and fills them with his chakra- Ready when you are.  
Risu: -springs forward and doles out a punching and kicking combo to Kinaga-  
Kinaga: -dodges everything and punches Risu in the chest-  
Risu: -flies back but lands on her feet-  
Kinaga: You okay?  
Risu: -pulls out 2 kunai and flings them at Kinaga-  
Kinaga: -ducks- That would be a yes. -stands up straight and slings on of his chakra spheres at Risu-  
Risu: -tries to dodge but the sphere still hit her shoulder- Mmmm...-feels some of her chakra leak out-  
Kinaga: -fills the empty slingshot- Ya done yet?  
Risu: -grunts- Not even close chakra sucker. -attacks again-  
Kinaga: -dodges most of everything but one of Risu's punches landed on his nose- Ow... -he heard a crack and blood gushed-  
Risu: Sorry... -keeps attacking-  
Kinaga: Yeah, I can see your so full of remorse.  
Risu: Please, we've both taken worse hits before.  
Kinaga: Yup. -in one fluid movement, he switches the slingshot from his left hand to his right hand, fills his left hand full of chakra and shoves it against Risu chest, pushing her back hard and sucking some chakra out-  
Risu: -feels her chakra leak out- Hey cut it out. -rubs her chest- It feels funny.  
Kinaga: Not likely. -leaps forward, twists Risu's hands behind her back, kicks her legs from underneath her and puts his knee on the small of her back- Ya done NOW?  
Risu: -struggles to get up-  
Kinaga: -puts more pressure on Risu's back-  
Risu: -wheezes and gasps- Okay, you win...again...  
Kinaga: -grins and gets up- You did good.  
Risu: -gets up and brushes herself off- Not really.  
Kinaga: Why do you say that?  
Risu: You took me down in less than ten minutes.  
Kinaga: -shrugs- Yeah, well.  
Risu: Yeah. -rolls her eyes- Anyway, I know I said like 2 hours of training but you've totally drained my self-confidence and I don't want to anymore.  
Kinaga: -crosses his arms- Really?  
Risu: Yes.  
Kinaga: -stares at Risu-  
Risu: -laughs- Fine. I'm just hungry okay? Now can we eat?  
Kinaga: -laughs and tucks his slingshots back in his sash- Sure.  
Risu: -looks behind Kinaga and moans- OH come one. He KNEW I was gonna eat with you today.  
Kinaga: What?  
Risu: Naruto.  
Kinaga: -face hardens- Oh.  
Risu: -pushes her way past Kinaga- Yeah, oh. -walks up to Naruto-  
Naruto: Risu! Hey, ya wanna get some lunch with me?  
Risu: Naruto, you know I'm going to lunch with Kinaga.  
Naruto: -face darkens- Oh yeah. I forgot.  
Risu: I'll eat with you tomorrow okay?  
Naruto: -face still dark as he realizes how much Kinaga had messed up his plans- Sure. Go eat with Kinaga. -he made Kinaga sound like a swear word-  
Risu: -rolls her eyes- I wish you'd quit acting so immature about Kinaga.  
Naruto: -splutters- Me Immature!?  
Risu: Your acting like it yes.  
Naruto: I'll see you later Risu. -begins walking off stiffly-  
Risu: -walks back to Kinaga and turns him so that his back is facing Naruto- Let's go okay? -smiles-  
Kinaga: Yeah. -smiles back-  
--suddenly Kinaga's head jerks forward and dirt flies everywhere--  
Kinaga: What the hell? -rubs the back of his head where the dirt clod hit him-  
Risu: -looks over Kinaga and sees Naruto standing with dirt all over his hands- NARUTO!! NOW YOUR GONNA GET IT!! -makes her way towards Naruto but a growl from Kinaga stopped her-  
Kinaga: -is shaking, his eyes were full of rage and he's growling trying to control his rage-  
Risu: -looks into his eyes- Kinaga, it's okay. Calm down. You can do it.  
Kinaga: -begins to calm down just as another dirt clod hits him in the head. His eyes sort of glaze over-  
Risu: -knows that Kinaga is not himself anymore and she barrels towards Naruto- NARUTO GET OUTTA HERE!!  
Naruto: -sees Kinaga and runs-  
Risu: -turns just in time to brace herself-  
Kinaga: -tackles Risu and begins to pummel her in his fury-  
Risu: -lands with Kinaga on top of her and rolls out from under him and runs towards the forest-  
Kinaga: -chases Risu-  
Risu: -jumps into the trees and rips a branch off to use as a club-  
Kinaga: -jumps up to find Risu-  
Risu: I'm sorry Kinaga! -swings the branch into Kinaga's chest. She hears 2 of his ribs snap and Kinaga falls to the ground-  
Kinaga: -hits the ground hard and stays laying down-  
Risu: -jumps down beside Kinaga- Kinaga?  
Kinaga: -suddenly jumps up and his hands erupt in his chakra. He grabs Risu and throws her to the ground hard and then grabs her head and starts smashing it against the ground-  
Risu: -feels her chakra get sucked out of her and she feels blood running down her head where rocks hit- KINAGA!! It's me!!  
Kinaga: -grabs Risu by the shoulders and throws her against a tree super hard-  
Risu: -feels her shoulder crack and cries out-  
Kinaga: -advances towards Risu-  
Risu: -thinks- Shit! He's to strong! Damn it! I couldn't get him pinned... -done thinking- Kinaga! Come on! It's me Risu!!  
Kinaga: -picks up Risu and then promptly drops her and hold his head-  
Risu: -stands up- Kinaga?  
Kinaga: -suddenly screams- STOP IT!!  
Risu: -runs over to Kinaga and puts her good hand under his chin, forcing him to look at her- Come on Kinaga! Fight it! I know you can! Fight it!  
Kinaga: -closes his eyes and screams again- Risu... -he forced the word out- run...now...  
Risu: I'm not going anywhere. You can do this.  
Kinaga: -cries out one more time and then opens his eyes and stares at Risu- I'm back. I'm good... I'm in control... -then he closed his eyes and went limp-  
Risu: -sighs and grabs Kinaga's shirt with her good hand and drags him out of the forest. Sees Kiba running towards her-  
Kiba: -reaches her- Risu what happened? I heard screaming.  
Risu: Naruto made Kinaga mad. It's okay now though.  
Kiba: Are YOU okay?  
Risu: My shoulders broken but that'll heal. Will you carry Kinaga to my place? We both need rest.  
Kiba: Sure. -grabs Kinaga and Risu and him walk to Risu's house-


End file.
